1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for keeping portable beverage-filled containers cool and more particularly, a disk-shaped refrigerant container which is insertable into an insulated beverage container holder such that the bottom surface of a beverage-filled container contacts the top surface of the disk-shaped container, thus keeping the beverage-filled container cool for an extended period.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of beverages ranging from fruit juices to soft drinks are made available in portable containers. These beverage containers are favored by participants of sporting and recreational activities. Frequently, the beverages are consumed over prolonged periods of time during which the beverage is exposed directly to the surrounding environment, eventually reaching ambient temperature and becoming unpalatable.
For this reason, insulated beverage container holders have gained widespread popularity. Insulated beverage container holders are known for retaining chilled or cooled beverage-filled containers and for their ability to retard the warming of the beverage therein. These holders are typically fabricated of relatively rigid styrofoam having generally either a snug fit configuration to the beverage-filled container or are provided with an upper lip or flange for grippingly receiving the beverage-filled container therein and insulating the same during consumption.
Some insulated beverage container holders employ refrigerant substances to keep beverage cooler for extended periods of time, more so that those holders incorporating merely insulating materials. Such refrigerant substances are usually confined to a subcompartment and are most commonly composed of freezable liquids such as the aqueous methyl cellulose, glycerines, and glycol-type compositions. The refrigerant substance is frozen in a freezer compartment and is subsequently used to keep the beverage cool for prolonged periods of time through conductive heat transfer, that is heat transfer from the beverage-filled container to the refrigerant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,422 issued May 17, 1983 to Jay E. Gordon et al. discloses a portable insulated holder for beverage containers. The insulated holder has a sub-compartment which contains a refrigerant material to impart a cooling effect to the beverage container via conductive heat transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,636 issued Dec. 4, 1984 to Rolando V. Hilado described a container with cooling capability. The container has an inner wall and an outer wall which define and annular cavity. The annular cavity is filled with a nontoxic refrigerant solution which, when frozen, delivers a chilling effect to a beverage contained within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,474 issued Mar. 25, 1986 to Walter E. Peterson describes a thermally insulated holder for a single beverage can which includes a hollow cylindrical jacket for receiving a beverage can therein. The hollow jacket has a refrigerant container disposed at each end juxtaposed both the top and the bottom surface of the beverage can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,776 issued May 24, 1988 to Wilbert P. Clark discloses a single can cooler including a container having a bottom assembly. A refrigerant element is insertable into a hollow portion of the bottom assembly and has a raised top surface for the reception of a beverage can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,415 issued Feb. 5, 1991 to Jeffrey G. Lombness described a cooling holder for a beverage container having a base which contains a refrigerant solution. The base has an outside diameter which conforms to the inside diameter of the holder and has a flexible top surface to ensure continuous contact with the bottom surface of the beverage container.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.